A mystical happening at Baker street
by SlightlyT0Theright
Summary: Sherlock makes a strange discovery after solving a case which changes his look at everything -Sherlock AU-
1. Chapter 1: a strange light

Chapter one: a strange light

It was a cold night, John and Sherlock were walking through the streets of London after solving their most recent case. Sherlock was in a good mood, he even still had his collar up. John was talking about how he took Mary out to dinner last week but Sherlock just stares out into the distance like he usually does. Suddenly he notices a glimpse of light in the corner of his eye. Curiously he turns his head to see what he expected, nothing. They continue their walk to 221B Baker street and John keeps on talking but Sherlock really didn't care. This caused the walk to baker street to seem like forever. But as they crossed the street to their home Sherlock saw the glimpse of light again and quickly turned around, only to find a small, flying creature about five centimetres away from him. He didn't exactly know what to think of this creature because it was so illogical yet it was there. He took a step back and started walking around the creature, studying it. "how interesting" he said, "John, what do you think?" John stared at Sherlock with an empty stare before asking "about what?" Sherlock was too busy studying the creature and john had to repeat himself before receiving an emotionless "about whatever this is". John's face didn't change while he said "I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about, there is nothing there." For the first time since he started circling, he stopped. He almost flew to where John was standing only to end up ten centimetres away from his face. "about the small flying projectile of course." John took a step back to create some space and looked at the blank air Sherlock was staring at, searching for a sign of pretty much anything, but there was nothing. "let's just get you inside, you've had a long day" John said. "how about I ask Miss Hudson to make you a cup of tea." He moved behind Sherlock, slightly pushing him to the front door. Sherlock reached for the creature and caught it within his hands and held on as well as he could before finally giving in and walking the rest of the way. As soon as John closed the door he ran upstairs to his bedroom and locked the door. John knew this wasn't the first time he had done this exact thing and decided to leave him alone and watch some television.

Around midnight John awoke from his sleep, realising he was still sitting in his chair in front of the television. He looked at Sherlock's door only to see it still closed. He had gotten quite worried since he was acting so strange. It could just have been him being strange but he could also be using again. But John decided to trust Sherlock. He turned off the television and walked up to his room and laid down on his bed where he almost immediately fell asleep.

Sherlock heard John going upstairs and quickly moved to the kitchen, searching for a glass jar. His large hands still holding on to the creature. Just for a second he thought about what he could be holding. But he couldn't stop, he was Sherlock Holmes, the only Consulting Detective in the world. After standing still while thinking about this for about five seconds he continued searching for the jar only to find one under the sink. He reached for it with his empty hand and struggled to open the lid without releasing the creature. After what seemed like forever he managed to get it open and quickly put it in. he put the lid on as tight as he could and reached for a knife. He held on to it with his strong and steady hand and made a strong move creating a small hole in the lid. The creature could breath, if it even had to, but the consulting detective simply couldn't. It was too much of a mess around him. He turned around and looked at the kitchen table full of glass bottles with various liquids in them. In an attempt to clear his mind he shoved them all to the ground causing a loud sound. He felt a sharp pain in his arm but he was more worried that it would wake John and this caused him to freeze for a minute. After not hearing any sound from the upstairs bedroom he finally looked at his arm. He acted out of such impulse that he had forgotten that there was a broken bottle on the table. There was now a large cut on his arm with several small pieces of glass in them. The glass had a strange colour from the liquid that had been in the bottle. He quickly removed his shirt, revealing his pale torso, and reached for a pair of tweezers in the drawer. He aimed the light he used to study objects at his arm and removed the glass that had gotten into his arm and threw them on the floor. He hurried while doing this but his steady hands never failed him. When the glass had left his pale and bloody arm he reached for the towel that hung half in the sink and tied it around his arm. When he had done this he turned to the strange creature in the jar. He picked it up and started moving it around. Turning it left and right, looking at it from every angle. But he still had no idea what it was. It took him a moment to realise that this strange, glowing creature was in fact a she. It looked like a girl, only she was about the size of his little finger. Her lilac hair in a messy bun and a fringe just above her eyes. She seemed to be wearing a black dress that was just above her tiny knees, also for some reason she was not wearing shoes. He also noticed that she gave off a slight lilac glow. He thought he was imagining it all and moved to the sink to splash some water in his face, hoping he would either wake up or stop imagining the small female creature. While he was bending over the sink with his wet hair that stuck to his dripping face he thought he heard something. It sounded almost like a small ringing, almost too soft to hear. He raised his head and started searching for the source of the sound before finding out the sound came from the jar. He fell on his knees in front of the kitchen table. He lifted up the jar and moved it up, placing his left ear right on the holes in the lid. He sat like that, completely still, for about five minutes after which he decided to put the jar back down. But at that moment he heard it, the sound that would end up changing his life

"Hello William, my old friend."


	2. Chapter 2: The lilac girl

Chapter 2: the lilac girl

Sherlock turned around to find the lilac girl in front of his face again. The lid was off the jar and was now located next to the jar on the table. The girl didn't continue talking and Sherlock was to startled to say anything so they remained like that for an awfully long time. They stared at each other with a passion, waiting for the other to break. In the end, it was Sherlock who did this the first. "I prefer to go by Sherlock" he simply said. He felt like he had seen the small girl before but he had no memory of her. She didn't answer right away, like she was thinking of what to say. While waiting for an answer, Sherlock started thinking of how she could have gotten up high enough to look him in the eye. She just seemed to be flying there. She finally broke her stare and answered with a very neutral "I know", what was he supposed to do with that. He could not read anything from her face, it was completely emotionless. The consulting detective didn't have any idea of what she was and decided to do the most logical thing possible. "may I ask, what exactly are you?" sadly he didn't get an answer, instead she moved away. He noticed that she had wings on her back. Compared to her they looks massive and he didn't know how he had not noticed them before. They were see through with a deep purple colour. He also noticed that they had a sort of flower patron on it. She flew through the apartment, looking at every little thing. He slowly walked after her, asking her several questions like "how do you know my name?" and "what are you doing?" but there was no response from her. But her face had changed , she didn't have an empty stare anymore. She seemed interested and curious, like she had never seen curtained items ever before. When she had gone through the entire room she finally stopped and turned to Sherlock. "Do you not remember?" she asked with a voice as light as a feather and as beautiful as a rose. What was he supposed to remember? He remembered everything, even the smallest details. "I demand to know what you are" he said with a strong yet quiet voice, keeping his sleeping blogger in mind. "it's not important at the moment" was all she answered before flying out of the window John had opened earlier. He ran after her to the window, following her with his eyes. She was so fast, how could any creature move that fast? He lost the sight of her almost right away and stared out the window looking for where she had gone. He walked back to the kitchen and looked at the jar. "Rose" he heard in his ear. He quickly turned around and saw that the small lilac girl had returned. He looked down and saw that she was carrying a small, golden cage. It looked very old and heavily used. "It's my name, Rose" she said while flying towards his bedroom. He followed as he had done before, keeping a close eye on her. "you know, I can't believe you just forgot about me like that. We had such an amazing time." He really didn't know what this girl, Rose, was talking about. What did she mean? Had they really met before? She moved down to the door knob as if she wanted him to open the door. He hesitated for a bit before turning the knob and pushing the door open. Before the door was even open enough for him to pass she had already gone through. He looked around trying to locate the lilac girl but she was just so small. After some looking around he noticed that the small golden cage was located next to his bed on his nightstand. He reached for it and she rushed to his hand, stopping him from picking it up. It seemed like she really didn't want him to touch it. After stopping his hand, she stepped closer to the cage and reached for something that hung around her neck. He slowly and carefully stepped closer in an attempt of seeing the item. It appeared to be a small, shiny, gold key. She removed the key from a chain around her neck and placed it in the heart shaped lock that was located on the cage. The lock didn't seem to have a purpose since there was no door. But when she inserted the key, not even turning it yet, a beautiful golden door appeared. When she turned the key, the door automatically opened and made a squeaking sound which was unpleasant to hear. When the cage had fully opened she reached inside and grabbed a small box. It was a metal box with a lilac tone to it and it was decorated with small, shining gems. She had not talked very much, but he was not prepared for this. "You must protect this with your life. Don't leave it alone. Don't tell anyone about it. And whatever you do, Don't open it." After this she flew into the cage. The cage door closed after her and the cage turned solid black. The entire time he had been standing at the same spot, trying to figure out what was going on. But there was no logic. He looked at the box, it was beautiful. It was decorated with flowers and gems. It kind of reminded him of the jewellery box his mum used to have when he grew up. The only difference was that this one was five times smaller. He turned it between his long fingers, looking at it from every angle, studying it. He discovered that on the bottom, there was a text. Well at least that was what he thought. It had the same structure as a sentence but there were no English words, or words in general, and there were no letters he knew. They looked strange, with dots and movements he had never seen before. Since he didn't trust the fairy, or whatever she was, he decided to open the box. But what he found inside, he couldn't believe it. This item, he knew it. But how could it be in the box? And why was it in there?  
>But probably the most important question going through the consulting detective's head:<p>

Why did the creature not what him to see it?


	3. Chapter 3: The Box

Chapter 3: the box

Sherlock picked up the item in the box and looked at it more closely. It was a bracelet with a lilac stone in it, just like the one his mother used to wear. But he remembered that she had lost it when he was little. He took the box and the bracelet into the kitchen and placed them on the table. He began to study the box, and more precisely the strange text on the bottom of it. He took a magnifying glass and tried to figure out what it said, but the symbol were so strange. He knew every language and every letter that was in the use by humans, but never had he seen these. He decided to do something he hated to do, he would take it to his brother Mycroft and see if he could get his people on it. He put the box down as softly as he could and picked up the bracelet. It was just as he remembered, the faded golden metal, the slightly damaged gem. It was an exact copy. Whoever had done this must have studied him for a long time. He almost directly decided that it could not be the same because that would simply be impossible.

He felt awful. His arm was stinging and his head was pounding. He took the box and the bracelet back to his room and walked to the safe he kept under his bed. He pulled the safe from under the bed and placed it onto the bed. His fair fingers moved smoothly over the buttons located on the side of the safe, pressing each button softly. When he finished, he heard a soft click which indicated that the safe had opened. When he opened the door, some files fell out from previous cases but he didn't care about those right now. He picked the files up from the floor and placed them back in the way they were before, placing the box on top of them. But the bracelet, he couldn't get himself to put it the safe. He decided to put it around his wrist, what could go wrong? He removed his shoes and socks, then took off his trousers. He doubted about removing his underwear, but proceeded anyway. He then got into bed and closed his eyes. He had problems falling asleep but he did it anyway, dreaming about John.

-the following happened in his dream-

He walked into the living room to see john sitting in his usual spot, sipping his cup of tea. John looked at Sherlock much happier than usual, his eyes were lit up and his smile was as bright as ever. When Sherlock proceeded into the living room he saw that John had already made him tea. He never did that. When he sat down he noticed that John could not stop staring at him, and more specifically at his crotch reign. Sherlock had been attracted to John since the day they met, but John was married to Mary. When Sherlock had finished his tea, John got up only to sit back down on Sherlock's lab. He looked into his eyes, and oh how where they beautiful. Sherlock could feel Johns hands slowly moving towards his face but didn't stop him. When his hands reached his face, John pulled Sherlock's face towards his own. He could almost feel his lips against his, feel his breath against his skin. He couldn't stop himself as he leaned forward his, meeting his soft lips. Sherlock placed his hands on John's lower back, just above where his underwear began. While Sherlock was being careful, John was going a bit more rough. John now had his hands on Sherlock's zipper, trying to open it. He was messing with it so much he had to stop kissing him, which Sherlock didn't like. He got up and took his trousers and underwear off. He now found John staring at his erection. He raised from where he was seated and continued to kiss him. It felt so amazing to finally be able to show John how much he loved him.

Sherlock Shook up, waking up from his dream. His face covered in sweat. He sat up straight and placed his face in his hands. He had had the same dream for weeks now. But John could never know.  
>he went along and got dresses, ready for the day. While putting his shirt on, he looked at the bracelet. It looked as new, while yesterday it looked aged. The gold didn't have any scratches in it and the gem shined as new. Quite extraordinary. He stared at it for longer that he wanted, it was almost like he couldn't look away. His gaze finally left the strange bracelet when he heard John's footsteps on the stairs. He quickly buttoned up his shirt and put some underwear and trousers on. Before leaving his room he made sure that the bracelet was not visible, nobody could know.<p>

He proceeded with his day as usual, drinking tea and solving crime. John had been looking at him all day, as if he was doing something unusual. At the end of the day John invited the detective to dinner but he had to decline, he had to get the box to Mycroft. When John had brought him back to Baker street he almost ran to the door, rushing to his room. He reached the bedroom quickly and fell down to the ground trying to reach the safe. He rushed past the combination and, after failing two times, opened the safe and grabbed the box. There he went, on his way to Mycroft


End file.
